QUIEN MEJOR QUE TU
by Yumaika Higurashi
Summary: Estaba dispuesta a divertirse, tomar unos tragos, bailar y relajarse. Pero no contaba el rumbo que tomarían sus actos de esa noche, cometería un grave error, el más Delicioso error. UA, ALERTA LEMON, BANKAG, ONE SHOT MÁS EPÍLOGO DE 2 PARTES. Finalizada.
1. chapter 1

Discleimer: Los personajes del anime de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi creadora de la serie.

La historia es de mi entera Autoría queda prohibida su publicación en otra plataforma sin mi consentimiento, no permito plagio ni adaptaciones, si deseas que sea publicada en algún lugar, dímelo, yo lo puedo hacer. En caso de plagio y tomar un crédito que me pertenece solo a mí, atenerse a las consecuencias correspondientes.

Está historia va dedicada especialmente al CÍRCULO MERCENARIO.

BANKAG

13/abril/2017

-CAPÍTULO 1-

ALERTA LEMON, LEER BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO.

QUIEN MEJOR QUE TÚ

Era típico para ella salir con sus amigos a ese prestigioso bar los viernes por la noche, no había nada más ameno para dejar de lado el estrés universitario de su carrera y la de sus amigos que; bailar, cantar, y beber unos bien merecidos tragos.

Hoy no regresaría a su casa, había avisado a su madre que se quedaría a dormir donde Sango, apenas esta misma llego a recogerla a su hogar. Y obviamente siendo el novio de la castaña y su buen amigo Miroku el chofer designado podría darse el lujo de tomar sin preocupaciones, SÍ, no estaba bien mal pasarse pero una vez al año no hace daño, que podría pasar que acabará mal...

Llegaron al bar, Miroku estaciono el vehículo, y prosiguieron a bajar del mismo, y fue ahí donde se arrepintió de no haberse puesto unos jeans o cuanto mínimo un abrigo arriba de ese ceñido y corto vestido color rojo, el frío calo en sus brazos y trato de cubrirse con los mismos. Su cabello azabache y ondulado de las puntas se le alboroto un poco. Se apresuraron a entrar al local, siendo abierta la cadena permitiendo el acceso de los tres chicos, al ser muy amigos del joven dueño del establecimiento, no faltaron las quejas y abucheos de los clientes que esperaban su entrada fuera permitida.

Cuando se encontraron adentro no tardaron en vislumbrar la figura de Kouga juntó a Ayame su novia, sentados en una zona muy especial del establecimiento, si claro era el V.I.P, siempre lo tenían especial para ellos, estaba un poco arriba del resto del lugar, había que subir tres escalones, había una sala bajita de piel en tono chocolate y blanco muy elegante, con pequeñas mesas donde las bebidas podrían ser ubicadas. Tenía una pequeña pista exclusiva de ellos donde sin duda podrían bailar, sin olvidar que también contaba con sus propios sanitarios exclusivos para una persona. Se acercaron a esa área e interrumpieron a su amigo Kouga que se besaba con su sexy pelirroja novia.

\- Kouga, aun es muy pronto para que te devores a Ayame - ambos se separaron con una pequeña sonrisa y voltearon a ver a la castaña que artículo lo anterior.

\- Chicos ya era hora, al fin llegan... Y cállate Sanguito que en un par de horas también serás devorada por mi pervertido amigo - si en efecto Kouga, no se equivocaba, Miroku era un pervertido.

Se saludaron todos de forma amistosa, y empezaron a pedir a un mesero bebidas, la bebida de Kagome eran los orgasmos, no tenía ni idea de que contenía, pero desde que su mejor amigo se lo dio a probar, no pudo dejar de ser adicta a ellos.

\- Y dime Miroku donde esta el perro, no va a venir- le cuestionó Kouga a Miroku sabiendo que ese par eran como hermanos.

\- Inuyasha debe de estar por llegar, le hable cuando veníamos y dijo que pronto vendría, que solo estaba esperando a que Kikyo terminara de arreglarse.

-mmmmm, conociendo lo superficial de Kikyo, esperemos a que lleguen el próximo viernes que toqué venir de nuevo... - comento Sango ocasionando la risa de todos.

-Te equivocas querida, ya estamos aquí - Sango solo pensó en trágame tierra, y los demás rieron.

Y es que Kikyo no le caía bien a ninguno, de no ser porque era la novia de su amigo Inuyasha estaban seguros que no la tolerarían y menos sabiendo que hace 9 meses la relación de Kagome e Inuyasha había finalizado porque Kikyo había sido la manzana de la discordia entre ellos, metiéndose bajo las sabanas de Inuyasha, y enredándolo para que dejará a Kag... de no ser por la ayuda de su mejor amigo, que siempre le brindo su apoyo, estaba segura que ni siquiera los podría ver a los ojos, pero ya nada era así y poco le importaban...

-Kouga y donde esta Bank - le pregunto Kagome al hermano de su confidente y casi hermano.

\- Está en su oficina, tenía un pendiente que resolver con la cerveza, dijo que acabando bajaba.

No negaba que estar con sus amigos era muy divertido, Kouga y Miroku eran muy divertidos, y estar con Sango y Ayame era padrísimo, no dejaban de cantar... Empezaron a beber mucho, trago tras trago, su estado de animó era muy alegre, ese grupo de amigos era la sensación esa noche.. a excepción claro esta de Kikyo y obvio de él; Inuyasha, que ya no se parecía nada al joven que era antes, pues estaba tan enredado con Kikyo que se dejaba manipular de sobremanera, pero a Kagome poco le importaba, estaba así porque quería...

Aun y con ese gran ambiente, ya extrañaba mucho a su amigo, eran las 11 de la noche tenían poco más de una hora y nada de Bankotsu, pasaron 15 minutos más y por fin mientras Kagome bailaba junto a Sango hizo aparición el Rey de Roma.

\- Hola pequeña, me echaste de menos - dijo tomando a Kagome de forma posesiva por la cintura, esta pego un salto asustada.

\- Haaaay... estúpido, me asustas.. - y ya no contuvo de soltar una sonora carcajada que ocasionó que el moreno ladeara una sonrisa. Se colgó

de su cuello con sus brazos - Que tanto hacías que no venías, ya casi no te dejo que tomar.

\- Pequeña borracha estas ebria, verdad - le alborotaba su azabache flequillo. - Además no por algo soy el dueño, siempre tendré que beber- le guiño un ojo.

\- ¡Presumido! Anda mejor ya ponte a beber que la noche aún es joven.. - tomo una cerveza de vidrio de una tina que estaba en la mesita y se la dio, Bankotsu no dudo en tomarla y abrirla con sus molares sin dificultad para dar un gran sorbo.

\- Vaya que lo necesitaba- dijo cuando la separo de sus labios y acabo de beber el contenido de su boca.

Así siguió la noche, Bankotsu una vez resuelto el pendiente con su proveedor de bebidas, se pudo dar el lujo de desestresarce bebiendo y divirtiéndose con sus amigos y esa bella joven que era como su hermana.

Se sentía incomodo al ver que ese par estaba ahí, no sabían como los detestaba por haber hecho sufrir a su amiga, esa Kikyo nunca le había dado buena espina, pero pues Kagome intervenía por ellos, al ser Miroku tan amigo del perro, como lo llamaba su hermano koga.

La música sonó a ritmo de Super Junior, y Kagome no lo dudo dos veces e hizo que su fornido amigo la sacará a bailar.

\- Bank, ven bailemos - lo levantaba de la mano para empezar a arrastrarlo a la mini pista de baile - amo este grupo.

\- Que latosa eres Kag, tu amas todos los grupos. Eres algo así como un trompo - expresó eso pero sus manos tomaron uno de las de la chica y la otra en su cintura.

Kagome con su mano libre le dio un pequeño puño en su hombro a modo de juego - Callate Bank, solo me gusta bailar, y tu al ser mi mejor amigo tienes que ser mi bailarín particular.- y empezó a bailar con el ojiazul.

La noche empezó a transcurrir, entre muchos más tragos y una Kagome muuuuy borracha, bailes y cantos por parte de los chicos.

El grado de alcohol en Kagome era como nunca muy elevado... y Bankotsu empezaba a cuidar de ella.

\- Vamos Banky pide otro trago para mí.

\- Lo siento mucho señorita borracha, pero mis empleados no te servirán ni un solo trago más - mencionaba y posteriormente daba una calada al cigarrillo en sus manos, conteniendo así el humo en sus pulmones y luego exhalándolo por sus fosas nasales - Ya estas a tu límite.

\- Mal amigo - fingió un puchero pero ya no insistió, al menos no en eso. - Bueno invítame un poco de tu cigarro.

\- Kagome, tu no fumas - se le quedo viendo - pero de a cuerdo, solo por está vez - anda, adelante.

Puso en frente del rostro de Kagome, ese mismo cigarro que el estaba consumiendo, y la azabache acerco sus labios a este, dio una inhalada como la que tantas veces vio dar a el, el humo consumido lleno su boca y siendo una total inexperta lo sintió muy pesado, lo quiso aventar para afuera como se supone debería de hacer, pero le ganaron las ganas de toser... no podía parar y Bankotsu se reía de ella mientras le daba pequeñas palmaditas en su espalda tratando de aminorar la tos en ella. Kagome empezó a sentir que su cerebro tembló, sintió un fuerte mareo acompañado de unas terribles ganas de vomitar, seguramente culpa de la nicotina.

-Bank, yo... - Dijo al poner ambas manos en su boca- voy a vomitar - y se levanto tratando de ir hacía el baño corriendo.

Pero demonios, nunca se imagino chocar con Kikyo que venia junto a Inuyasha después de haber bailado.

Nunca despegó las manos de su boca y trató de avanzar pero Kikyo la detuvo y sus náuseas incrementaron al escucharla decir sandeces.

\- ashh... por Dios Kagome, fíjate por donde vas. - La miro con superioridad - no seguramente lo hiciste adrede aun no superas que Inuyasha me prefiere.

\- Kikyo.. - dijo inuyasha al jalarla hacía el del brazo cuidadosamente - basta.

\- Nooo... Inuyasha, estoy segura que me empujo adrede - Se soltó y busco encarar a Kagome.

\- Señorita Kikyo, Kagome no es así, no haga un escándalo.

Bankotsu ya se encontraba justo atras de Kagome por cualquier cosa que esa víbora tratara de hacer contra su amiga.

\- Yo... yo no lo, - pero ya no pudo seguir articulando palabra.

Sus terribles ganas de vomitar la vencieron, y al estar parada junto frente a Kikyo, todo su espeso y apestoso vómito fue y dio al lindo vestido de esa alta pelinegra, Kikyo no lo podía creer.. estaba que moría del asco...

\- Hay por Dios - Dijo Sango tapándose su boca con las manos y tratando infinitamente contener la carcajada que anhelaba tirar.

Bankotsu estaba muy impactado, que asco, su amiga había vomitado sobre Kikyo...

Koga, Ayame y Miroku ya no lo aguantaron más y rieron a más no poder, Bankotsu ladeo una sonrisa..

\- Lo siento - Kagome se limpiaba su boca con la parte inferior de su mano.

\- Haaaaay... no puede ser, Inuuuuu... la estúpida me vómito, ashhhh mi hermoso vestido Louis Vuitton lo arruino - Pero al contrario se escucho un chasquido donde Inuyasha quiso contener una carcajada - estúpido no te rías, no es gracioso... dile algo.

\- Amor, fue, fue un accidente.

Y por fin el moreno hablo

\- Inuyasha creó que lo mejor, es que saques a tu distinguida novia de mi bar - Inuyasha solo asintió.

\- Pero que demonios, escúchame bien Bankotsu, no me voy porque me hechas, me voy porque acá la Cenicienta arruinó mi bello vestido.

-Fue jalada por el brazo hacía afuera, mientras todos seguían riendo.

\- Vamos Kikyo- y fue así que el peli plata se la llevó de ahí.

Todos continuaron en una carcajada Bankotsu se acerco a Kagome y antes de reír le cuestionó.

\- Estas bien pequeña - Kagome solo asintió- diablos pequeña, como le fuiste a hacer eso, fue, fue muy gracioso... y asqueroso. -finalizó contagiando a Kagome de su risa.

Todos continuaron riendo un rato más, hasta que el incidente paso desapercibido, continuaron bebiendo y bailando, Kagome logró convencer a Bankotsu que le pidiera un par de cervezas más, alegando que eran una bebida más leve.

Llegó el turno de que Koga y Ayame se marcharán, se despidieron de todos, Bankotsu les informo al resto de sus amigos que su bar estaba por cerrar, que era hora de irse, Sango se encontraba dormida en uno de los sillones, y Kagome platicando con Bankotsu...

\- Sango, despierta cariño, es hora de marcharnos... - la movió Miroku y esta abrió los ojos, asintió y se puso de pie pero trastabillo y Miroku la sostuvo de la cintura cruzando un brazo de Sango por sus hombros. - Kag, andando. Se supone te quedaras donde Sango - Dijo mientras avanzaba aferrado a su novia?

\- No podrás con ambas Miroku...

Si quieres quédate en mi departamento Kag... - Soltó sin ninguna mala atención.

\- Si, es perfecto, no quiero oír como este par de pervertidos hacen sus cosas..- río mientras acotó eso, aparte no dudaba nada de Bank y no creía ser consciente de ella misma mucho tiempo más, así que quien mejor que su mejor amigo para cuidarla, aunque éste se encontraba muy ebrio también era menos que como Kag, se encontraba.

\- Jajaja.. bien chicos, nos vemos luego. - se despidió Miroku.

-Bien pequeña andando. - Dijo Bankotsu al imitar a Kagome, aunque empezaba a sentirse también mareado, sabía que estaba borracho pero aún podría hacer un 4, estaba seguro.

Empezaron a salir del establecimiento, Bankotsu solo le dijo a Jackotsu cuando pasaron por la barra donde estaba la caja, "Te encargó el bar" dando a entender que cerrara...

Salieron al exterior y Kagome se removió, si que el frío era considerable, se apego más al moreno y este pudo percibir el rico aroma a fresas que emanaba de su melena.

Subieron a su auto deportivo Mustang 2017 azul, él aseguró a ambos con el cinturón de seguridad, y arrancó su auto haciendo rugir el motor, partió a toda velocidad con rumbo a su departamento, que no estaba muy lejos de ahí.

Pasados 10 minutos ya se encontraban en el exterior de ese bonito edificio residencial, Bankotsu llevaba buena vida, al haber heredado junto a Kouga la fortuna de sus difuntos padres, e inaugurando su propio bar y haciéndose cargo de unos cuantos negocios más, mientras Koga se hacía cargo de la empresa de su padre formándose también un buen porvenir.

Estaba ayudando a Kagome a bajar del auto, la tomo de la cintura y empezaron a entrar al edificio... tomaron el elevador y entre pláticas graciosas del incidente con Kikyo, llegaron al piso del chico... Bankotsu abrió con sus llaves la puerta de su hogar e ingresaron...

\- Tienes hambre Kag, o prefieres ir directo ala habitación. - cuestionó.

\- Vaya si no fuera tu amiga malinterpretaría eso, si que sonó extraño - dijo divertida, pues sabía que el moreno no tenía ninguna mala intención con ella. - prefiero dormir. -puntualizó.

\- Tonta, sabes que no me refería a eso...- y fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir pues al ir avanzado Kagome tropezó con su alfombra, dio gracias que el sillón estuviese de frente a ellos si no caer al piso hubiese sido doloroso - Cuidado.

Ambos cayeron sobre el sillón, Bankotsu arriba de Kagome, y cuando estaba dispuesto a levantarse para no aplastarla, cruzó su azulina mirada con la chocolate de ella, y esa fue la perdición de ambos, fue como si sus ojos empezarán un juego de seducción, no sabían que les pasaban pero ambos sentían un deseo nacer en sus entrañas... Kagome rodeó a Bankotsu con sus brazos por el cuello y se fue acercando a el muy lentamente.. "esta mal, lo se" pensaba su subconsciente, pero no podía detenerse, y el de azulina mirada no decía nada, demonios, porque tenía que cooperar, el debía negarse, eso no estaba bien...

Y fue así como ambos se perdieron en ese cálido beso, rozando sus labios en una cálida lucha de titanes, ambos los movían al compás del otro, sus cálidas respiraciones se mezclaban y el aire les comenzaba a faltar. Se separaron solo un poco y juntaron sus frentes, ambos cerraron sus ojos...

\- Que rayos estamos haciendo, somos amigos Kag, los mejores amigos. - se sentía culpable un extraño deseo había empezado a calar en su entrepierna.

\- No lo sé, pero se sintió tan... tan cálido - suspiró al mencionar lo ultimo.

\- Así mismo fue. - abrió sus ojos y se topo con los de Kagome que ya lo miraban, sabía que eso era un error, pero las ganas de probar sus labios, habían cobrado fuerzas.

Y la volvió a tomar, la azabache no replicó y se dispuso a disfrutar de ese cálido beso, no se dio cuenta cuando fue que ese contactó se volvió más demandante, y para acompañarlo una de las manos del moreno se empezó a escabullir hacía su cintura, apretándola un poco. Para Bankotsu no había marcha atrás, sabía que se arrepentirían, pero ese deseo había cobrado intensidad en él.

Empezó a deslizar su boca hacía el níveo cuello de Kagome, y pudo escucharla gemir...

\- Ban.. ban...Bankotsu -Suspiro al sentir sus labios, su aliento cerca de su oído la volvía loca -Aaaaa

\- Kagome yo - pero no pudo finalizar.

-Yo también.

El sólo asintió, y la cargo en brazos enrollando sus firmes y largas piernas en su cadera, empezó a subir las escaleras y se dirigió hacía su habitación. La recargo en la puerta y beso nuevamente su cuello, ya no había marcha atrás, ambos habían caído en un juego seductivo del que ya no podrían salir.

Abrió la puerta y llegó a su amplía cama, bajó ala azabache justo en la orilla de esta y Kagome le dio la espalda, volteó a ver su amplia cama cubierta por esas intactas sabanas blancas y un gran edredón negro haciéndoles contraste.

\- No puedo creer que estemos por hacer esto, tu y yo, somos amigos.

\- Yo tampoco, pero... - se acercó a su espalda, ladeo el largo pelo de Kagome hacía un lado y empezó a repartir cortos besos en este - es indudable para mí, lo mucho que te estoy deseando.

\- Aaaa, Bank.

\- Y creó preciosa, que tu también me deseas.

\- Egocéntrico.

\- ¿Miento entonces? - prosiguió besándola.

\- Mandaremos a la mierda nuestra amistad.

\- No lo haremos.

-Bankotsu, yo soy Virgen. - ¿que era que? Bankotsu se quedo estupefacto, eso si lo sorprendió, entonces a sus 21 años ella no!?

-Entonces tu y el perro, ¿¡no!?

\- No nunca... así que te pido que si va a pasar. - Hizo una pequeña reverencia - por favor cuides de mi, con el gran cariño que nos tenemos.

\- Kag... - acarició su tersa mejilla con el dorso de su mano - Así será, pero si quieres aquí ponemos un alto.

\- No, adelanté... deseó que suceda, tu mismo lo dijiste.

Y con una sonrisa Bankotsu volvió a besar sus labios, con una de sus manos deslizó el cierre de ese para el revelador vestido. Lo quito del cuerpo de Kagome y con suavidad la dejo caer en el mullido colchón, con el sobre ella...

Kagome portaba un pequeño conjunto de lencería semi transparente en color rojo, eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Siempre supo que su amiga era muy hermosa y sexy, pero nunca se había atrevido a faltarle al respetó. Empezó a besar su boca, poco a poco fue descendiendo por su cuerpo, hasta llegar a la superficie notable de sus abultados pechos, los beso y acarició con sus grandes manos por sobre la prenda hasta que la empezó a aborrecer, coló una mano por la espalda de la azabache haciendo que la espina dorsal de Kagome se entumiera. Y con una sobre maestría soltó el broche de ese lindo sujetar que le impedía deleitarse con la buena vista de sus senos al desnudo.

Los observó, eran muy perfectos, redondos, suaves, con esa aureola de un café como rosado, se notaba que estaba excitada, pues su pezón estaba endurecido, se miraba tan apetecible, que no dudó en ingresar uno a su boca mientras que al otro le brindaba atención con su mano.

\- aaaah, Bank... - gímio Kagome.

El escucharla gemir lo volvía loco, "Solo esta vez" se decía mentalmente pues sabía que era un error.

Su entrepierna se empezó a sentir apretada bajo ese ajustado pantalón de mezclilla que portaba, así que se separo un poco de Kagome y se lo desprendió arrojándolo al suelo, imitó la misma acción con esa camisa negra ceñida a su fornido torso, y quedo solo en unos maravillosos boxers negros.

Volvió a prestarle atención a Kagome y ahora ingresó en su húmeda boca el otro pezón que no había recibido esa atención por su parte... Kagome suspiro y el empezó a repartir besos por su vientre plano, beso con mucha delicadeza, se permitió observar un momento el sexy piercing que Kagome tenía en su pequeño ombligo, y con una de sus manos empezó a bajar las pequeñas bragas de su amiga. Las arrojó al suelo y se deleitó al ver lo húmeda que lucía la intimidad de Kagome, sin pensarlo acercó su boca y con su lengua empezó a dar pequeños toquecitos en ese pequeño botón que sabía volvería loca a Kagome, el juego de su lengua se volvió circular, acercó un par de dedos a la estrecha cavidad de la azabache y los ingreso con sumo cuidado, tenía que prepararla si quería que al recibirlo doliera lo menos posible.

\- Oh por Dios...

Bank siguió sin interrumpir su trabajo, la lubricación que empezaba a despedir Kagome era muy excitante. Y maldición su pene ya no aguantaba más, lo sentía hervir.

Al poco tiempo sintió como las paredes de Kagome se empezaban a contraer y pensó que ese era el momento justo, sin dejarla terminar se quitó y subió hasta su boca, la beso, dándole a probar a Kagome e propio sabor de su intimidad.

De manera desapercibida para la azabache se quitó sus boxers, está se dio cuenta solo cuando sintió la cálida erección del moreno apoyarse en su vientre bajo. "Quien mejor que tu para mi primera vez, que eres mi mejor amigo" Le dijo entre suspiros, muy cerca de su oído al moreno, éste solo asintió y se enderezo un poco, tomó su erecto miembro con su mano, lo masajeo un poco tratando de auto lubricarlo un poco con su propio líquido pre seminal.

Estiró su mano a la pequeña mesita encimera de un lado de su amplia cama, abrió un cajón e ingreso su mano, buscando un preservativo para ponerse, pero "demonios" pensó, al percatarse de que no tenía, maldito descuidado, como se le pudo pasar comprar más, "hazlo, te retiras antes" se volvió a decir mentalmente y al Kagome de nuevo no haberse percatado por su aún presente estado de ebriedad, se poso sobre ella, beso nuevamente uno de sus senos, después lo soltó un poco y en sus dedos puso un poco de su saliva, y la esparció sobra la intimidad de Kagome. Tomo su pene con una mano y con la otra una de las piernas de la de mirada achocolatada, y la enredó en su cintura. Bajo su rostro y a pocos centímetros del de ella, le hablo.

\- Kag, esto será doloroso, pero trataré de ser muy cuidadoso. - besó su frente.

\- Lo se Bank, confío en ti.. - Le hizo saber.

\- Si necesitas que paré solo dilo. -Kagome asintió.

Colocó la punta de su erección en la virginal cavidad de Kagome y poco a poco empezó a empujar su cadera, Kagome dejó escapar un jadeo doloroso, y el paro un poco al sentir su miembro topar con esa barrera que anhelaba atravesar, Kagome era tan estrecha, que hasta le provocaba un dolor placentero. Le beso los labios distrayéndola del dolor que estaba seguro empezaba a sentir, se separó de sus labios, tomo aire y viendo directamente a sus ojos chocolates, tomo fuerza y de una sola y profunda estocada entro de llenó en el interior de su ahora joven amante. "¡Aaaaaah!" Kagome dio un pequeño grito, el paro en su interior, pues quería que se acostumbrara a tenerlo en su profundidad, la observo y con su mano limpió una pequeña lágrima que se deslizó por sus pómulos.

-Estas bien, quieres parar.

-No solo... espera un momento.

\- Oooh Kag - y la abrazo por debajo de sus hombros con sus brazos - eres mía, esta noche eres solo mía.

\- Jura que todo seguirá igual que siempre.

\- Así será Kagome.

Y entre besos, empezó un suave vaivén sobre la azabache, era simplemente exquisita, no sabía que demonios le pasaba, las mujeres para el eran solo un objeto sexual que se usa y se desecha, hasta podría decirse que Kagome era la única mujer a la que le había tomado cariño después de su difunta madre. Y ahora la deseaba, la hacía suya, profanaba su ex-virginal cuerpo y la hacía estremecer con sus caricias, se estaba volviendo loco por ella.

Con una mano apretó uno de sus pechos, sintió como Kagome se relajó y aumento sus estocadas por unas llenas de pasión y lujuria... se sintió morir cuando sintió nuevamente pequeñas palpitaciones en el interior de Kagome y su humedad aumentar, estaba orgulloso de lo que se sabía le provocaba a Kagome, estaba seguro que ella estaba por tener un orgasmo, su primer orgasmo, y era el, ni más ni menos que su mejor amigo el que se lo provocaba.

\- Oh Ban...kotsu... yooo..- gímio

\- Hazlo preciosa, no te contengas. - dirigió sus dedos al clítoris femenino y lo empezó a estimular mientras seguía arremetiendo contra Kagome...

-Aaaaah! - Y llegó, Kagome lo envolvió entre su orgasmo, simplemente fue estupendo "tienes experiencia" Pensó Kagome y no comprendió por que se entristeció un poco.

Bankotsu de manera magistral y experta, invirtió posiciones dejando a Kagome arriba de el, quedando el sentado disfrutando de sus senos, Kagome se sentía extraña, muy observada, eso era nuevo para ella y no tenía ni idea de que hacer. Pero bankotsu poso sus manos en sus caderas y empezó a guiarla, la hizo seguir un delicioso ritmo de arriba hacía abajo, al Kagome haber tenido su resiente orgasmo, hacía muchos mas audible lo acuoso de la unión, estaba aun muy sensible, y de nuevo empezó a sentir ese calor acumularse en su vientre. Pero esta vez no sería ella sola, Bankotsu sintió su miembro arder... Sabía que era tiempo de retirarse pero Kagome era tan deliciosa y tenerla sobre el era muy provocativo, sintió como Kagome se envolvió en un nuevo orgasmo y ya no lo resistió más.

Dejó escapar su espesa y blanquecina esperma, en el interior de su amiga, no midiendo consecuencias y siento prisionero del placer tentador. Al ser tan egocéntrico se sintió aun más su dueño.

Abrazados trataron de regular su respiraciones.

\- Quien mejor que tú... - dijo Kagome aún abrazando su cuello.

\- Eres exquisita Kagome, fue delicioso.

\- Si que lo fue - apoyo la azabache.

La azabache apoyo sus rodillas en el blando colchón y levantó lentamente su trasero de sobre el moreno dejando salir de ella poco a poco el anteriormente hinchado miembro de él. Ambos dejaron salir un ultimo gemido de inconformidad por el vacío que ahora se sentía.

Se dejaron caer en la cama boca arriba, viendo al techo de esa habitación, hundidos en sus pensamientos. Kagome se sentía rara, sentía que había traicionado su amistad al dejarse llevar, cosa que no quería, tenía que pensar bien las cosas.

Bankotsu, por su parte se sentía no menos extrañó, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que había disfrutado hacerla suya de sobremanera, esa sensación de satisfacción al saberse dándole placer a una mujer nunca había sido tan perfecta.

Entre dilemas mentales ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

El amanecer anunciaba un nuevo día, y la luz del sol se colaba por entre las cortinas, esta empezó a calar en los pesados párpados de la azabache, que al ir despertando abría sus ojos, sintió el vacío en la cama. Volteó y si Bankotsu, no estaba. Se sintió mal de nuevo, no se podía dar el lujo de perder esa bonita amistad por una maldita noche de placentero sexo, el cual la hizo casi, casi tocar las nubes. Estaba decidida, tenía que poner distancia... Un olor delicioso calo en sus fosas nasales, era exquisito, de seguro Bankotsu estaba cocinando.

Se levantó, busco su ropa y una vez que la encontró se dispuso a ponerse cada prenda, y cuando estaba finalizando, Bankotsu apareció.

\- Kag, has despertado - sonrió, hasta que captó que Kagome se había vestido.- como estas no te duele... nada - quería ser cortes, pues no sabía si su ex-amiga podría tener alguna incomodidad por el haberse entregado a el - preparé desayuno, puedes quedarte acostada.

\- Yo debo irme - No lo pudo ver a los ojos.

\- ¿Que, pero por qué?

\- Bankotsu - lo nombro por su nombre completó, cosa poco cotidiana en ella - lo de anoche, fue un error, no debió pasar.

\- Lo se Kagome, pero paso.

\- Creó que por lo menos yo, podría confundir mis sentimientos, sentirme rara.

\- Somos amigos, solo dejémoslo de lado y que no se vuelva a repetir.

\- Bankotsu, fuiste el primer hombre en tocarme, tu me hiciste mujer pero lo más importante no quiero que nuestra amistad se vaya a la mierda. - Lo miró directo a sus azules ojos, ahora sí.

\- No se irá a la mierda Kagome, somos adultos, nos dejamos caer por la pasión, solo paso. No dejemos que nos afecte y tan amigos como siempre... - la vio fijo y continuó - aunque... te voy a ser sincero, hacerte mía fue lo mas placentero que he hecho hasta ahora. - Kagome se sonrojo.

-Yo... yo debo irme, esto me confunde mas - quiso dar la vuelta pero Bankotsu la detuvo del brazo.

\- Espera...

-No Bank, me voy y por nuestro propio bien y el de nuestra amistad, creó que lo mejor es que no nos veamos en un buen tiempo, no se unos meses tal vez. - se soltó de su agarré - Tu lo has dicho ya, hay que dejarlo pasar, y que mejor que tomar distancia.

\- Pero...

\- Por favor... yo necesito que así sea, hasta que mi piel olvidé el calor de tu piel, mis labios la calidez de los tuyos, mi cuerpo la suavidad de tus caricias, y mis oídos y mente tus suspiros.- Tomo el pomo de la puerta haciéndolo girar y volteó a verlo de reojo- No me quiero enamorar, eres mi amigo.

Bankotsu la vio y le cuestiono por ultima vez - ¿Estás segura? - Talvez el si la quería para él.

Kagome asintió y se giro dejando de verlo, antes de dar el primer pasó, se despidió - Hasta pronto Bank- y se marcho, camino fuera de ése lugar, tomo su bolso de la sala y se marcho del apartamento del moreno.

Bankotsu sentía una opresión de su pecho, se fue, se había ido de su vida. Se lamentó haberla hecho suya, pues estaba seguro que ahora la deseaba con el, deseaba hacerle el amor, ya no quería una amiga, quería a su mujer. La perdió, la perdió por una estúpida calentura, y no había vuelta atrás, tenía que sacarla de su ser, si quería que fuese nuevamente su amiga, así lo haría.

Gracias por leer

Idea original de Karla Yumaika Rios Pérez.

Salazar Rios FB

Yumaika Higurashi Fanfics Fanpage

Yumaika Higurashi Fanfiction


	2. CAPÍTULO 2

QUIEN MEJOR QUE TU.

EPÍLOGO PARTE 1

23 ENERO 2018

PUEDE CONTENER LENGUAJE VULGAR O SUGERENTE.

DEDICADO A TODAS MIS HERMANAS MERCENARIAS DE LOS DOS GRUPOS QUE MÁS AMO, EL MÍO Y AL GRANDIOSO CÍRCULO MERCENARIO.

Esta historia es de mi total autoría queda prohibida su publicación en otras plataformas ajenas a mi grupo o páginas y perfiles sin mi consentimiento, si la quieres publicar en otra parte informarme a mí por favor, de ser víctima de plagió tomaré medidas correspondientes.

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON TOTAL PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN MANGAKA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI CREADORA DE LA SERIE INUYASHA, YO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS SIN NINGÚN FIN DE LUCRO MÁS QUE PARA DAR VIDA A MI PEQUEÑA HISTORIA.

Se encontraba desplomada sobre su amplía cama bajo el cobijo de su habitación, hacia un par de horas que había llegado a casa.

Tomo una cálido baño en su tina, deseosa de quitarse de su cuerpo el olor de cierto pelinegro que amaba como una gran amigo, en su piel estaban gravadas cada una de sus ardientes caricias, sentía que moría lentamente y que un veneno la consumía deseosa de sentir ser cubierta por sus fuertes brazos tan solo una vez más, sabía que el tomar distancia era lo mejor, el baño si bien le quitó el olor de él mezclado con el propio, no le borro los pensamientos que carcomían su mente.

La suavidad de su cama, le recordaba la suavidad de la cama del moreno, el gélido frio que entraba en forma de viento por una pequeña rendija que había dejado abierta en la ventana de su balcón para ver si sus ideas se dispersaban con el airecito, no funciono, contrariamente solo le recordaba a los susurros y jadeos de su amigo en el oído.

Su estomago le daba vuelta, se asqueaba de ella misma, de lo que su cuerpo empezaba a sentir, no, alguien como él no le podía gustar, si bien sabía que era un hombre sumamente mujeriego y que siempre se iba por la tangente con respecto a algún tipo de compromisos no lo juzgaba y lo quería muchísimo como amigo, el siempre supo serlo, hasta la noche anterior, que fusionaron sus cuerpos hasta ser uno solo. No se iba a cegar por ese gran cariño y aceptaría para sus adentros la naturaleza de Bankotsu.

Su móvil vibró y sonó en el buro de a un costado de su cama, donde minutos atrás lo había puesto, estuvo tentada a contestar, pero "y si era él" que diablos le pasaba, no quiso quedar con incertidumbre y decidida a que ignoraría la llamada, igual se levanto momentáneamente a ver el nombre en la pantalla.

Sango.

Estaba anímicamente agotada, así que ignoró.

Quiso dormir pensar en otra cosa, conciliar el sueño no le resultó imposible, pero su subconsciente le provocaba recordar el fuego vivo de esa noche de pasión en sus sueños.

DOS MESES DESPUÉS.

Sango y ella se encontraban al interior de ese laboratorio donde la azabache se haría esos exámenes clínicos para descartar sucesos que de verdad no deseaba.

Sentada en una negra silla, tenia sus brazos cruzados sobre su regazo y uno de sus pies se movía temblando rápidamente de arriba a bajo, el nerviosismo la atormentaba.

–Kagome– la nombró Sango y fue ignorada –Kag…

La azabache volteó –Aaah… Ss.. ¿Sí?

–Amiga, necesitas tranquilizarte, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

–Hay Sango, es que si esto llega a ser verdad, yo no se que haré.

La castaña la miro con lastima y consoló uno de sus hombros con su tranquilo y sincero tacto, le dolía ver a su amiga en ese estado y de verdad ella se sentía culpable, no entendía como fue que todo paso, se supone que entre amigas en noches de antro se cuidan y por su maldita borrachera ella no lo supo hacer y este era el resultado, ahora solo esperaba un resultado negativo.

–Señorita Kagome Higurashi.

Escucharon como la llamaba una mujer vestida de blanco por una ventanilla que decía "RESULTADOS" ¿De verdad ya estaban? tan rápido. Demonios que ella aún no estaba preparada psicológicamente, tenía pánico, solo tenía 21 años, estaba en la universidad, no llevaba ni la mitad de su camino recorrido ahí y ya estaba pasando por esto.

Giró a ver a Sango, está le asintió y con sus piernas temblando y miedo a desplomarse se puso de pie y camino hasta esa ventanilla, que le parecía ser el maldito infierno puro.

La mujer le entrego un sobre blanco con su nombre sobre él, ella firmo una hoja y al ya haber liquidado con anterioridad la cuota por ese estudio médico, solo lo tomo, dio la vuelta y se movió para con su amiga.

–¿Lista? – le cuestionó Sango.

–Vayamos a casa por favor, papá y mamá no están y verdaderamente no quiero ver esto en un lugar así. – Su amiga acepto sin queja alguna y tomaron rumbo.

Llegaron hasta el domicilio de Kagome en el auto de Sango, al entrar a su casa, como ella predijo sus padres no estaban, la noche anterior le habían avisado que saldrían de viaje por 3 días, y como ella tenía que ir temprano a la Universidad, ya no se despidió. Subieron a la segunda planta de esa amplia casa e ingresaron a la alcoba de la chica, puso su bolsa sobre el escritorio donde hacia sus deberes y de entre ella saco ese sobre blanco conocido pues minutos antes ahí lo había resguardado al salir del laboratorio.

Lo tomo entre sus dedos, lo volvió a observar, levanto su vista a Sango y se lo tendió sin dudar.

–Yo, yo no puedo– acotó con el en sus manos aun –dime el resultado tu, onegai.

–¿Qué? ¿estas segura? –igual lo tomo y Kagome solo dijo un si con un claro movimiento de cabeza -Bieeen, aquí vamos.

Sango lo empezó a abrir, rasgo el papel lateralmente y saco su contenido, una hoja con los datos de su amiga , la fecha, datos de la clínica y en una parte baja leyó, releyó y volvió a releer.

"PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO EN SANGRE: POSITIVA"

¡¡¡POSITIVA!!! ¡¡¡POSITIVA!!! POR TODOS LOS DIOSES.

Palideció y abrió muy grandemente sus orbes cafés, con pena vio a Kagome y cerro los ojos mientras movía la cabeza en asentamiento.

–No es cierto– Kagome le arrebato el papel, de nada sirvió, quiso comprobar ella misma.

El suelo bajo ella tembló y su piel se erizó en lamentó. Estaba realmente jodida, muy jodida.

Lloro y se dejo caer de rodillas. Hipeo como nunca, no lo podía creer.

–Sango, esto no esta pasando, no puede ser cierto. Me niego a creerlo.

–Hay amiga, te entiendo, pero no hay duda alguna. No te pongas así –La abrazó y con su palma limpio sus lágrimas – No debes llorar, no te lamentes, lo hecho, hecho esta.

–¿No lo comprendes cierto? – interrogó –Voy a tener un hijo de él, un bebé de Bankotsu.

Lloro más fuerte, mas recio y sonoro aun. Pasaron unos minutos en lo que Sango la acompañaba solo abrazándola, tranquilizándola. Hasta que ella cedió en su llanto.

Unas horas mas tarde, ya caída la noche, después de que Sango decidiera dormir en la casa de Kagome, ambas se encontraban sobre la cama de la azabache con un bote de helado cada una en mano.

–Cuando sentí las nauseas matutinas y caí en cuenta del retardo en mi período, te juro que temí que esto fuera posible, pensé que el estrés de los parciales me tenían anémica o algo así, pero esto es sorprendente. Nunca pensé, ni por la cabeza me cruzo que Bankotsu no se hubiese cuidado, fuimos muy descuidados.

–Cuando me enteré por ti lo que paso esa noche, me sorprendí mucho– le recordó –Nunca creí que se atrajeran, eran como hermanos.

–Creí lo mismo Sango, y esa noche fue un error, un maldito error que nos costó nuestra amistad.

–Porque así lo quisiste Kag, tu bien sabes que el te busco, el te llamo y Miroku dice que varias veces mientras fue con Koga e Inuyasha al bar, Bankotsu cuestiono por ti –Que se lo recordará le dolía.

–Lo se Sango, pero si puse y marque distancia fue para evitar que pasara algo que me lastimara. No quería enamorarme de el –ingreso en su boca una gran cucharada de helado de chocolate, se consumió en su paladar y lo que escuchó de sango la dejo pensativa tras asentir.

–Sin embargo te enamoraste– acotó.

Era cierto, ella lo supo cuando Bankotsu se volvió el dueño de su piel, el propietario de sus más bajos y pasionales anhelos, mientras hacia el amor con él, no hubo lamentó , justo en el momento no se arrepintió. El arrepentimiento vino después, cuando se percato que esa bonita sensación que sentía en el pecho amenazaba con amenamente consumirla sin autorización.

Inuyasha le imploró que hicieran el amor muchas veces, ya tenían desde los 18 años de ser novios, cuando le fue infiel con Kikyo, su justificante era que Kikyo se le puso en charola de plata dándole algo que ella nunca le dio.

Y el que estuvo ahí para devolver su vida a su curso, apoyándola con su arrogancia y majaderías fue él, Bankotsu. Si se ponía y lo meditaba, no lo negaría más, siempre le atrajo.

Ese día ese error cometido al que no se pudo negar era su más puro deseo.

Él la buscó, en esa última platica de Line le pedía que se vieran, que no arruinaran todo y quedarán como amigos, se negó.

No volvió a ir al Bar aunque sus amigos fueran, se concentró en sus estudios, tenia pensado hacerlo de ese modo hasta que sus emociones se disiparan.

Se dio cuenta que se jodio, esa noche mientras el le hacía el amor, se enamoró de él, Inuyasha quedo en un segundo plano, ya no pensó más nunca en él, y su corazón era ahora perteneciente al moreno que se había apoderado de su pureza.

Había pasado 1 semana más, ella seguía alejada de él, tenía miedo, si, pero lo empezaba a asimilar e inclusive ya se había formado cierta ilusión en su interior.

Ese bebe se formo de una manera errónea, fuera de ese matrimonio que siempre anhelo, a una edad más prudente y siento académicamente como laboralmente realizada.

Todos sus amigos le cuestionaban el porque de su alejamiento de Bankotsu, ella nunca se los dijo a excepción de Sango, el novio de esta sospechaba, fue testigo al ser la pareja de la mejor amiga de Kagome, el moreno muchas veces le cuestiono a ese de corta coleta por Kag, vio su malhumor acrecentar y observo su cambio, se concentró en féminas, en ser ese mismo mujeriego de siempre pero más todavía.

Nuevamente era viernes por la noche, se encontraba sentado en la barra de su local, un Wiski pendía de su mano, lo revolvía en un leve movimiento.

Juraba que la detestaba, que tan inmadura pudo haber sido esa jodida mujer que lo saco así de su perra vida. Era una de las únicas chicas con las que podía llegar a ser transparente. Si, estaba de acuerdo en que desde el día en que se la cogió ya no la vio igual, que mierdas decía, cual vio, si ella ya nunca dejo que la viera.

Estaba matándolo literalmente, el sexo con cualquier otra no era como con ella, había tratado de encontrar en otras el calor de la entrepierna de Kagome pero no funciono.

Una sola descarada había en la cual había llegado a tener cierta similitud, ella también tenía un físico hermoso, y sabía coger de forma espectacular, buena chica para pasar el rato, pero no era ella. Se la llevó a la cama tres veces, el saberla prohibida en un momento lo extasió, luego ya no hubo placer, la empezó a ignorar.

Pinche calentura de una noche, o bueno tres noches, con esa mujer materialista, le causaba repudio. Esa misma que le pertenecía justamente a él.

La susodicha llego. Se sentó en un banco al costado del moreno, el volteó la vio de reojo y rodó los ojos con cierto fastidio que ya le empezaba a generar. Nuevamente ella estaba ahí sin ese el que se sabia su dueño, de seguro buscaba lo mismo de nuevo.

–¿Qué quieres?

–Vaya modales, no dignos de un caballero.

–Nunca he sido uno.

–Te llame, ignoras mis llamadas ¿puedo saber por que?

–No me interesaba saber que se te ofrecía.

–Quiero dormir contigo, que más si no– fue clara y poco pudorosa.

–No más Kikyo, te dije que ya me aburrí.

–¿Y tu crees que te puedes deshacer de mi solo así? No querido, lo siento por ti– sonrió.

El ladeó una sonrisa y bebió de ese líquido que quemaba al contacto con la garganta, lo paso sin problemas, deslizó el vaso vacío en la barra y dispuesto a dejarla ahí como muchas veces antes, se puso de pie y quiso partir, al dar paso ella lo detuvo del brazo, la vio con el ceño fruncido.

–Te estoy diciendo que quiero ir a tu departamento.

–Y yo que no me interesa gracias.

–Bankotsu no juegues con migo, te puedes arrepentir.

–Mph… Suerte con eso.

Se soltó brusco y camino. Con una señal dio a entender a Jakotsu que se marchaba, no había necesidad de quedarse ahí, el era fiel merecedor de su confianza. Avanzo y salió al exterior por la puerta, escuchó como Kikyo le gritó varias veces por su nombre mientras supo lo seguía y no se detuvo.

Le dio alcancé.

–Bankotsu, maldición, detente– al ser ignorada caminó lo más rápido que pudo sobre sus costosos tacones y lo alcanzo, lo tomo de su hombro y él se giro capturó su muñeca fuerte y la empujó pegándola contra la pared, ella se sintió ganar, estaba en un error.

–¿Por qué no me dejas en paz de una puta vez? – a ella le dolía el fuerte agarre y el se miraba ya muy arto – tienes un maldito novio, déjame tranquilo y ve a que te folle él.

–Quiero que se repita, es todo. No te conviene no darme gusto.

–Tan malo es el imbécil de Inuyasha que no puede ni mantener a su perra en su cama.

–No, no es malo, pero tu eres mejor querido– aclaró –tienes que darme gusto, una noche más, si no lo haces créeme que diré esto a todos, dime algo Bank ¿Que pensaría tu linda Kagome si supiera que te acostaste con la novia de su ex, ese al que tanto amo y que yo le robe?

Lo tomo del rostro con su mano libre y sonrió –Una noche más y bastará.

–No me jodas preciosa, me crees estúpido. Tu nunca hablarías, perderías al estúpido de Inuyasha y no te conviene, es quien te patrocina tus caprichos, eres como su puta.

–Tal vez, pero encontraré a alguien más. Sin embargo Kagome si que saldría lastimada, y más después de lo que me contaste.

Si, el había sido tan pendejo, de que un par de días después, Kikyo llegó a ese su bar con unas amigas, y el estaba muy borracho sentado en un rincón de una mini sala en piel color obscuro, lo acompaño a beber y poco después el estaba tan ebrio, que la besó. Acabaron en la oficina del moreno, donde en compañía de sus besos seguían bebiendo y ahí fue que le contó el porque de su estado. Abrió el hocico de más, era un idiota y no solo eso, si no que también acabo enredado esa noche con la pelinegra.

–Haz lo que quieras, pero yo no te volveré a coger.

–¿Qué mierdas dijiste?

Y los escucho...

Continuará.

N/A: Lo sé, lo sé... Tal vez piensen, Yumaika se supone era un One Shot.

Bueno les cuento que sí, y ya no le tenía preparado nada más, así lo pensaba dejar. Pero en mi grupo de Facebook me solicitarón mucho un epílogo, y la verdad no me les pude negar.

Pues, lo escribí. El asunto es que me quedó muy largo XD y decidí partirlo. así que aquí esta el capítulo 2. La próxima semana les traeré el 3.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	3. Epílogo parte 2 El fin

QUIEN MEJOR QUE TU.

EPÍLOGO PARTE 2.

EL FIN

FEBRERO 23 DE 2018

DEDICADO A TODAS MIS HERMANAS MERCENARIAS DE LOS DOS GRUPOS QUE MÁS AMO, EL MÍO Y AL GRANDIOSO CÍRCULO MERCENARIO.

CONTENIDO EXPLICITO SEXUAL, LEER BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO.

Esta historia es de mi total autoría queda prohibida su publicación en otras plataformas ajenas a mi grupo o páginas y perfiles sin mi consentimiento, si la quieres publicar en otra parte informarme a mí por favor, de ser víctima de plagió tomaré medidas correspondientes.

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON TOTAL PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN MANGAKA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI CREADORA DE LA SERIE INUYASHA, YO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS SIN NINGÚN FIN DE LUCRO MÁS QUE PARA DAR VIDA A MI PEQUEÑA HISTORIA.

Ese viernes de verdad querían un trago. Como siempre Kouga quiso ir al bar de su hermano, acababan de estacionar el lujoso auto de Miroku. Él venía en compañía del peli plata y tras ellos estacionó Kouga en su preciada moto.

Entre platicas avanzaron el largo estacionamiento, y al estar ya casi a punto de llegar, Inuyasha reconoció la larga trenza de Bankotsu peleando con su novia, se detuvo, los chicos voltearon a ver hacía donde él veía con el entrecejo ceñido. El hermano del de trenza cerro los ojos, dedujo lo que pasaba y a Miroku se le encendió una alerta por dentro. Escucharon la platica que esos dos mantenían, ignorantes de su presencia y el motivo fue revelado. Inuyasha se encabrono, ardió en cólera.

–¿Qué mierdas dijiste?...

Bankotsu soltó a la pelinegra y ladeó su sonrisa mostrando su dentadura, el peli plata de verdad le caía en el hígado, de no haber sido porque Kagome no lo dejo e interfirió el le hubiera partido la madre cuando el imbécil la engaño.

–Mph, parece ser que tu amenaza se cumplió querida Kikyo, ahora tu amado ya sabe lo que querías– guardo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir –Es una pena Inuyasha, que te enterarás que lo que la dama te hizo hacerle a Kagome, ella te lo acabó haciendo con migo no crees.

–Bankotsu, cállate… – suplicó la pelinegra.

–Eres un maldito imbécil– colérico Inuyasha, atino a tirar un certero golpe en la quijada del moreno, uno solo que con toda su fuerza, amenazo con hacer trastabillar a Bankotsu.

El moreno logro mantenerse en pie, su rostro fue ladeado, sonrió arrogante, con su mano limpió un rastro de sangre que empezó a brotar de su labio inferior, metió su dedo pulgar a su boca, ingirió esa sangre en el y al instante la escupió.

–Mhp, sabes en eso concordamos, si que lo soy, por enredarme con esta mujer que no deja de chingar la madre– se irguió en su altura y vio a Kikyo –deberías ocuparte de tenerla caliente en tu cama.

Inuyasha ya era sostenido por Miroku de un brazo, tratando de controlar volver a tener ese impulsó como el de momentos antes, no decía nada. Koga se mantenía en medio, uno era casi un amigo, pero Bankotsu era su hermano, no iría en su contra nunca.

–Inu… No lo escuches, yo te puedo explicar, yo… yo… estaba muy ebria y él, él… me sedujo– tartamudéate hablaba.

–Estábamos querida, y eso no pensabas momentos antes cuando me pedías que se repitiera.

–Bankotsu… ya basta– le solicito se detuviera su hermano –Ve a casa.

–Ya… ya… claro me largo.

No dijo más, camino a su auto, escucho a Inuyasha gritarle un par de insultos pero le valió verga, quería salir de ahí, voltear a ver a Kikyo tampoco lo intrigo, que ella sola se las arreglará, él no era como si tuviera alguna clase de compromiso que se viera afectado al no negar nada de lo que esos tres escucharon, ese golpe dado por el pendejo del perro, pronto se lo cobraría.

Subió a su lujoso auto y salió de ahí derrapando llanta, necesitaba un buen par de muslos que le hicieran olvidar el pinche mal rato.

Apenas avanzadas tres cuadras se orillo en la calle y detuvo su auto, extrajo de su bolsillo su celular y busco el nombre de alguna de sus amigas para pasar el rato, Kuromi tal vez… Deslizó y al llegar a la K se topo con ese maldito nombre, para él…

–Bruja…

Era lo que era para el, no se la podía sacar de la jodida mente, seguro estaba lo había embrujado con su grandioso cuerpo y la forma riquísima en la que se la cogió, la necesitaba, era consciente.

Inconscientemente, su mano bajo a su pene, que solo de recordarla ya se encontraba un poco hinchado, enlazó su numero a Line y se atrevió a volver a insistir después de días sin hacerlo.

"Kagome, hablemos por favor. Te echo de menos"

Él imploró en ese texto, ignorante que al estar bloqueado, no le llegaría a la chica.

Vio que no hubo respuesta, suspiro pesadamente, acaso lo quería enloquecer. Salió de la aplicación y entro a su galería, observo fotos, fotos donde estaban juntos, sonrientes, abrazados posando a la cámara, la extrañaba mucho.

Y ahí se encontró una donde estaba ella sola, de espaldas, con su larga melena azabache ignorante de que el la captura en esa fotografía. Se dio cuenta de que siempre ella le había atraído, su mano se apretó más sobre su miembro al estar observando a su amiga.

Recordó esa deliciosa noche en la que la hizo mujer, necesitaba su cuerpo y demasiado, tenía unas ganas de estar sobre ella, no entendía como había aguantado todo ese tiempo. Su mano deslizó el cierre de ese su pantalón de vestir, y sin temor a ser observado por los muy obscuros polarizados vidrios se atrevió a realizar ese acto pecaminoso que le brindaría un satisfactorio placer, imaginarla mientras su mano subía y bajaba por su grueso e hinchado miembro, a pesar de no ser igual que el estar con ella era muy rico.

Llevó su mano a sus labios y tomo un poco de su saliva, la esparció por su tronco buscando hacer ese acto privado un poco más complaciente, subió y bajo cuantas veces fue necesario, su respiración se empezó a entrecortar, respiraba en medio de jadeos, aumento su velocidad y volvió el agarre sobre su glande un poco más fuerte, un calor lo empezó a recorrer y se estremeció, observo una vez más la foto de Kagome, pudo ver sus largas piernas bajo esa falda y casi pudo sentirlas envolverlo nuevamente, y ya no aguanto.

–Ka…gomeeee…. Aagghhh!

Derramó su pegajosa esperma sobre su mano al apretar la salida sobre su cabeza, nublándole la mente y queriendo imaginar que era el interior de su azabache amiga. Pronuncio su nombre agónicamente y tras este un jadeó. El orgasmo que lo recorrió finalizo, agacho se mirada, lanzo el celular al asiento del copiloto e hirvió de coraje ante el mismo, su inconsciencia le jugaba esas pinches mamadas, que bajo caía al hacer eso y en ese lugar pensando en ella.

–Mierda…

Despego su mano y de la guantera saco unos KLINEX. Se limpio todo rastro de placer y encendió su auto, con eso bastaba, lo decidió, tenía que volver a la puta realidad y olvidar a esa mujer que solo estaba haciendo de su vida un tormento.

Si de verdad ya no lo quería volver a ver pues que así fuera. Era una caprichosa, todo por no quererse enamorar, y él como el gran pendejo que era, se sabia había cometido ya ese error, él simplemente la amaba. Esperó algún día saberla feliz para el ser feliz.

Un mes más paso, sabía no podía postergar más el decirles a sus padres, esa su realidad que la tenía sumamente ilusionada.

Poco faltaba para que su vientre empezará a crecer, había engordado un par de libras ya y su pecho estaba un poquito más hinchado, todo esto sin mencionar que esos achaques que se supone deberían de pasar al brincar del primer trimestre de gestación, nunca se marcharon.

Cada vez era más complicado ocultar de su madre sus mareos y náuseas matutinas.

Si bien estaba entusiasmada ya, muy decidida a luchar por su bebé, estaba sumamente triste, una punzada de rabia acompañada de celos no se iba de su ser al recordar ese suceso de una semana atrás.

FLASH BACK

Kikyo camino de frente a ella con la se sensualidad que la caracterizaba, Kagome era acompañada por Inuyasha y Sango que esperaba a su novio, ardió de coraje y envidia, la muy perra era feliz, mientras ella, ella estaba en su peor momento. Sin Inuyasha, sin Bankotsu y sin dinero, le arruinaría por lo menos ese momento.

–Vaya, vaya…. Tiempo sin ver a la señorita simpatía– Kagome rodo sus ojos.

–Llego tu novia Inuyasha– le dijo a ese que seguía tratando como su amigo hasta la fecha.

Inuyasha recordó –Ella y yo rompimos hace tiempo.

A Kagome le extraño, Sango cerro los ojos en clara señal de lamento, sabía que se avecinaba otro sufrimiento para su amiga, Miroku se lo contó apenas sucedió, y ella buscando no ver sufrir más a su casi hermana después de todo el lío psicológico que tenía al haberse recién enterado de su estado, sabiéndola enamorada del involucrado, lo omitió. No se lo dijo, y ahora ahí estaba segura del sufrimiento que se avecinaba para su amiga.

Inuyasha nombro a la pelinegra, Kagome se sorprendió y no guardo su cuestionamiento, Miroku venía saliendo del lado de la cafetería que estaba enfrente de las mesas exteriores donde ellos estaban sentados, traía un par de jugos para cada chica.

–¿Rompieron? ¿Y eso porque?

–Cosas sin importancia, no tiene caso– Obvio el joven peli plata tratando de ignorar la rabia que aún le daba, la verdad sabía que se lo merecía , era el karma, Kikyo le hizo lo mismo que el a Kagome.

–¿Cosas sin importancia? No, querido. Cuéntale, estoy segura que a Kagomecita le divertirá saber lo que te hice y con quien – finalizó e Inuyasha la vio intrigado, que ganaba con decirle ella a Kagome.

Kagome frunció el ceño, Kikyo quedo justo frente a ella y se acercó a susurrarle. Miroku observó, Inuyasha también se sorprendió de la cercanía y Sango se puso muy alerta, estaba a dos de cerrarle el pico a esa piruja.

Por otra de las entradas laterales venía saliendo Kouga junto a Bankotsu, su rumbo la cafetería, pero al toparse justo de frente con la escena, a Bankotsu se le heló la sangre, al ver lo que pasaba, y se le acabo de congelar después de lo que vio y escuchó al poco tiempo de su reacción.

Los otros de momento ignoraron su presencia.

Justo en su oído escuchó lo que casi la hace desfallecer.

–Inuyasha me dejo, porque le fui infiel– sonrió ladinamente y Kagome lo sintió sin verle el rostro –Yo me acosté con otro hombre, el se enteró y me dejó. Irónicamente lo mismo que él te hizo con migo – ahora si se le escucho una carcajada.

–Y no imaginas con quien…

–Kikyo… – la nombró Inuyasha.

Kagome se impacto, como era posible, pobre Inuyasha. Ella sabía lo duro que era una traición. Ella la vivió, volteó y vio a Inuyasha con pena, el agacho la mirada, regreso su vista a Kikyo y se percató de a quien está veía fijamente. Volteó lo vio y regreso la vista, escucho a Kikyo hablar sin quitarle los ojos de encima al ojiazul.

–Nada más que con tu mejor amigo, el grandioso Bankotsu– lo señaló con su mano mientras decía con voz muy alta.

Bankotsu la vio con el ceño arrugado, su vista se veía sumamente furiosa, era como si con ella la quisiera muerta, la despegó un segundo y vio a kagome palidecer a un grado impresionante, la vio como se tomaba el vientre con una de sus manos.

–¿Qué… qué dijiste?

–Lo que escuchaste querida, ese que se las dio de tu amigo también cayó ante mí, burlándose de ti, siendo aún consiente de lo mucho que te sentías insegura ante mi, sabiendo lo mucho que me odiabas.

Ella no sabía el daño que le hacía lo que de su boca salía, nadie ahí a excepción de Sango conocía su verdad, en su vientre que en ese momento tocaba estaba su bebe, un bebe de ese hombre del que ella hablaba, un bebe del hombre que ella amaba con el alma, del que se quiso alejar para no presionar con un amor que creyó nunca le correspondería, un amor que creyó la haría sufrir al verlo con muchas mujeres, y luego el hombre al que le estaba ocultando la consecuencia de ese acto que habían realizado, donde ella se le había entregado para que el la hiciera mujer por primera vez, "Quien mejor que tu" pensó en ese momento, hoy se arrepentía. Si era verdad, aparte de ser el amor de su vida, se venía a enterar de que el como amigo también le fallaba, se había enredado con quien la acomplejaba tanto, quien la hacía sentir insegura, quien en el pasado le había provocado un gran dolor.

Sintió su cabeza dar vueltas, su vista se desenfoco pero quiso verlo a los ojos y notar en el la seguridad de una negativa.

No la vio, supo era verdad, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla y se perdió.

–Kagome… Kag…– Inuyasha la alcanzó a tomar en sus brazos antes de caer al suelo, Bankotsu y Koga corrieron, el moreno se sintió miserable.

Inuyasha le palmeaba el rostro mientras la nombraba. Bankotsu estuvo a punto de agacharse pero Sango frente a el lo empujó.

–Aléjate de ella Bankotsu, todo esto es tu culpa, si tu no te hubieras enredado con este perra– y se lanzo contra Kikyo.

Propinó una bofetada a la pelinegra y le planteó los puntos sobre las ies.

–Es la segunda vez que tu lastimas a mi amiga, una más y te juro te partiré en dos tu operado trasero y tendrás que usar muletas de por vida– Miroku ya la detenía del brazo para que no se le fuera encima – Ahora maldita quiero que te largues.

Bankotsu estaba con su preocupación, se acerco nuevamente y se poso junto a un agachado Inuyasha que mantenía a Kagome en brazos. La vio tomo su mano y con miedo pregunto.

–¿Que tiene, se desmayó?

Inuyasha asintió, nombro a Sango, le dijo que parara, que no era momento.

–Hay que llevarla a la enfermería– mencionó Miroku ya con su novia calmada.

–Ella…ella está embarazada.

Los silencio Sango a todos y sintió las miradas sobre de ella.

FIN FLASH BACK

Según lo que Sango le contó, Bankotsu salió de su trance minutos después y junto al peli plata corrió con ella a la enfermería, fue atendida, los tranquilizaron diciéndoles que era un desmayó provocado por una emoción fuerte.

El se negó a irse, al igual que Inuyasha, Sango espero afuera junto a Miroku.

Al despertar primero observó al peli plata que estaba a su costado, este la saludo con una pequeña sonrisa, le cuestionó si se sentía bien, ella asintió correspondiendo su cálida sonrisa, por dentro estaba devastada.

Su mirada fue atraída por otra cuestionante que la veía, Inuyasha le dijo, te desmayaste y ella ignoró, estaba paralizada.

Bankotsu se acercó se planto erguido en toda su alta estatura y por fin hablo.

–¿Es mío? – Kagome abrió los ojos grandemente, no podía ser, el ya lo sabía, ella en el fondo siempre supo que debería de decirle, pero tenía miedo, y ahora, con ese nuevo coraje que la corrompía, sabía que no tenía de otra más que hacerle frente a sus actos –Él bebe que esperas, ¿Es mío?

Inuyasha se impacto por segunda vez esa mañana –¿Qué mierdas? – Vio a Kagome llorar nuevamente y comprendió todo inmediatamente, esa era la razón por la que se distanciaron, ellos, ellos se habían acostado.

La chica solo agacho la cabeza, no respondió, su corazón dolía, su alma estaba quebrantada en dolor, un dolor que poco a poco la asfixiaba por dentro, sentía como si alguien la estuviese estrangulando. Hipeo y lloró, ya no pudo más.

Él se exaltó –¡Contéstame maldita sea! – y con sus manos golpeo el colchón de la camilla donde Kagome estaba ahora sentada – ¿Lo es? – La vio fijamente.

–El hijo que Kagome espera definitivamente no es tuyo – El peli plata se puso de pie encarándolo, Kagome tenía miedo, lo notaba, y él la ayudaría, sentía que se lo debía – Te digo que no lo es, porque ese bebé es mío.

–Mientes… me crees pendejo – sin motivo se puso furioso –Ella no se acostó nunca contigo.

Sin habla, no podía articular palabra. No entendía como pudo Inuyasha decir algo así.

–No lo hago, y eso a ti no te importa, lo único que debes de saber es que el hijo que ella espera es mío.

Bankotsu se lanzo a él, lo tomo por el cuello de su para el fea camisa roja – Ese hijo no es tuyo, no lo puede ser, no lo es por que Kag y yo… –No terminó.

–Bankotsu… detente.

Se escucho nombrado por ella…

–Inu… déjanos solos por favor…

–Pero Kag…

–Onegai…

Con sus manos quitó las de Bankotsu, asintió y salió a donde estaban sus amigos.

Asintió mientras el la veía – Mi bebé... es tuyo Bankotsu… Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.

Mentiría si negaba que la emoción que lo embargo no fue muy gratificante, él nunca en la vida anhelo hijos, vaya que ni siquiera había pensado en el echo de algún día formar una familia. Para el su vida era, solo, sus negocios, dinero, diversión y chicas.

Pero el alivio que sintió al saber que esa mocosa que lo había enamorado pendejamente al abrirle las piernas y después marcar distancia fue como si el alma saliera de su cuerpo. Soltó un suspiro y dio gracias al cielo internamente, egoístamente la quería solo para él, y el haber solo imaginado que el perro la había tocado hizo arder su cuerpo en coraje. Ella era de él, el la tocó por vez primera en su vida, fue el único y no quería que nadie le robara ese placer de saberla solo suya.

Un poco más relajada y un mes más al notarse su embarazo ya no tuvo opción, no pudo callar más.

Había sido duro decirle a sus padres, ella venía de una sociedad moralista en la que una madre soltera no era una opción, su padre grito mientras su madre la vio con ojos llenos de ternura. Sea como sea que hubiera sido, era su hija, y la pensaba apoyar.

–Te vas a casar con Inuyasha lo antes posible, antes de que tu embarazo se note...

Fue lo siguiente que escucho de su padre, palideció y negó.

–No padre, yo no me puedo casar con él.

–Tienes que, es tu novio.

–No, él y yo rompimos hace mucho tiempo.

–No tienes opción, tiene que responsabilizarse aunque ya no estén juntos.

Y sin su aprobación eso planeaba hacer su padre, sin que ella lo supiera al día siguiente mando a llamar a Inuyasha, hacer frente era difícil.

¿Casarse? Si, claro que lo tenía que hacer, aún y a pesar de su edad y sus estudios.

–Acepto– dijo Kagome tras el cuestionamiento del juez tras la larga mesa adornada con bellos tulipanes blancos en una base con colgantes de cristales swarovsky sumamente brillantes. Firmo tras ello y escuchó al juez decir…

–Puede besar a la novia…

Él se le acerco con una sonrisa la tomo de su cintura, en medio su prominente vientre de 6 meses la acompañaba. Sobre sus labios sintió el cálido aliento del chico, poso sus labios sobre los de ella en un suave y tierno beso cargado de felicidad.

Sonrió.

Bankotsu se encontraba sentado frete a la barra de su bar, como si de un cliente se tratará. Eran las 12 del mediodía y él se encontraba trabajando con su laptop, ese trabajo que muy bien pudo estar realizando Jakotsu y no él, pero al sentirse solo optó por perder tiempo en eso, su oficina ya lo tenia aburrido, era una lata.

Que si extrañaba a Kagome, claro que si… La estaba echando enormemente de menos. Y a él, por él su corazón se hacía chicharrón.

Escucho una bonita risa por la entrada del bar y una voz hablar.

–Cuando yo sea mayor, papá me dejará venir a bailar con niñas muy bonitas a su bar, tendré muchas novias, oh siiiii… – Kagome río, su hijo sin seguir el ejemplo de Bankotsu ya se podía notar que su naturaleza era ser un conquistador mujeriego como lo fue él.

Vio como su marido volteó, la vio y le sonrió.

–Hola, estamos de vuelta– saludo elevando su mano correspondiendo también su sonrisa.

El se levantó, en el camino cargo a su hijo –Campeón… – y retomo paso hacia Kagome, aún con su hijo en brazos la abrazó –Por Dios los extrañé tanto, ¿Qué hacen aquí? Se supone volvían en un par de Días.

–La madre de Sango se resfrío, y sango quiso volver para cuidarla.

–Ya veo– Beso la cabeza de su pequeño hijo Kento de 7 años y le dijo que fuera a jugar sin estrellar nada, lo bajo y el niño corrió.

Tomo a Kagome y le dio un gran beso en sus labios, le corto la respiración, nunca había podido pasar tanto tiempo sin estar con su familia y el que Kagome y Sango de repente decidieran ir a un retiro espiritual de una semana lo estaba matando, en serio agradecía que la mamá de la amiga de su mujer enfermera.

Corto el beso y suspiró, ella le preguntó si le gusto la sorpresa al no haber avisado y el solo asintió. Se despegó de ella y poco a poco se puso de rodillas, con su palma tocó su vientre y lo beso, dejo su frente pegada unos segundos, la vio.

–¿Todo bien con mi princesa?

–Todo de maravilla… Se porta bien, creo será como tú, se movía poco ,extrañaba a papá, creó que hasta se deprimía como lo estabas tu hace unos segundos.

–Mhp… Claro que esperabas, soy su papi y me ama– Beso por última vez el lugar donde se encontraba su pequeña bebe de casi 7 meses de gestación y se puso de pie…

Se acerco al oído de Kagome y después de decirle una vulgaridad, sonrió. La tomo del brazo y se fueron por su hijo, irían por algo exquisito de comer.

Aún recordaba la reacción de Bankotsu ese día en la enfermería como si fuera ayer…

Después de que el escuchara lo vio acercarse.

–Por Kami… Kag yooo… –tocó su vientre –Diablos esto me hace muy feliz.

Ella se desconcertó y descolocada le pregunto que había dicho.

El se disculpó, beso sus labios sin su consentimiento, prosiguió explicando la situación con Kikyo, y afirmo el amor que hoy estaba seguro que le tenía.

Ella lo escucho, le aclaró lo mal que se sentía por saberlo enredado con Kikyo y que no pensaba tener nada con el.

Bankotsu le pidió que lo dejara estar cerca de su hijo y ver su embarazo y así lo hizo.

Bankotsu la llamaba constantemente, le llevaba comidas ricas a la universidad, antojos y la trataba con delicadeza, él la acompañaba a todas sus citas medicas y cuando entrado el quinto mes el ginecólogo le dijo que tendrían un niño, ella ya no se le negó más, verlo derramar una lagrima mientras observaba firme las imágenes de su pequeño, la llenaron de júbilo, ella lo amaba y mucho.

Saliendo de ahí le dijo su primer te amo, lo enloqueció e hicieron el amor en el apartamento del chico nuevamente. Esa sensación de sentirse llenada por el había sido lo más placentero del mundo, lo cabalgó y se dejo hacer de todo por el, sus labios y lenguas recorrieron sus cuerpos y cayeron en un rico abismo del que ya no pudieron salir.

Al día siguiente les dijo a sus padres del embarazo, nunca pensó que un día más después su padre citaría a Inuyasha, al saber el motivo no lo dudo. Mando ese mensaje.

"Bank, ven ya mismo… Papá citó a Inuyasha, le conté de mi embarazo y dedujo que el es el papá, me quiere casar con el, estoy en casa"

Y el no lo dudo, ni pensó dos veces, en menos de media hora ya estaba frente a su padre, firme y prepotente como siempre pero haciendo una reverencia al disculparse por haber embarazado a Kagome, su padre se descolocó ardió y le dijo que se responsabilizara, el de mirada azul aceptó sin prorrogas.

Se casaron un mes después, el día más feliz de su vida, hasta que nació su pequeño Kento.

Ya en casa, recargada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, vio como Bankotsu arropaba a Kento en su cama individual, prendía una lamparita pequeña, besaba su frente al esperar verlo dormir.

"Quien mejor que tu"

Y si así mismo lo pensaba, quien mejor padre que él, quien mejor esposo que el, Bankotsu no era perfecto, muchas veces la sacaba de quicio, pero de algo si estaba muy segura, él amaba grandemente a su familia.

Hoy se arrepentía de esos casi 5 meses perdidos, de haber querido ignorar sus sentimientos y poner una barrera innecesaria, había sido una tontería quererse negar la posibilidad de amar a Bankotsu, estaba muy agradecida con Kami por permitirle estar ahí hoy, a pesar de todos los malentendidos.

Su hijo durmió y el se puso de pie, salieron de la habitación y se irían a la propia.

Ese hombre era pasión, fuego y gloria juntas, y ella, ella era su paz, todo lo necesario para él. Sin importar su gran vientre, nuevamente poseería su cuerpo, la haría vibrar y gritar en placer por él, ambos acabarían en un rico orgasmo. Eso era el placer más puro que podrían tener, tocar el cielo y luego dormir juntos.

FIN…

 **N/A**

 **. Hola!!! Aquí estoy de vuelta, por fin pude sacar la tercera parte y la segunda mitad y ultima del epílogo.**

 **Para mi si fue difícil a pesar de la simpleza y monótono del capítulo. Yo no tenía pensado nada, absolutamente nada más para esta historia aparte del primer capítulo pues era originalmente un _one shot_. Pero como ya lo dije en mi grupo de Facebook mis chicas me solicitarón un epílogo al no querer que quedarán separados, y diablos, que difícil fue. Al día de hoy lo más complicado que he escrito.**

 **Yo no sabía como continuar, no tenía una idea base, no tenía nada elaborado, nada escrito ¡NADAAAA! Pero por darle un poquito a quienes tanto me han dado a lo largo de estos casi 3 años de funcionamiento me atreví.**

 **Por momentos quise tirar la toalla, decir no no puedo, que siga solo así, como originalmente yo lo quería, pero mi conciencia no me dejo. Así que pues aquí bien o mal está. De verdad espero y les guste. Y más que nada me comprendan el porque de mi demora. Quiero agradecer a las pocas chicas que siguen la historia aquí, se les quiere mucho.**

 **Besos XD**

 **Yumaika Higurashi**

 **Salazar Rios**

 **Este es el grupo fundado por mi en FB**

 **Fanfics de Inuyasha (Contenido lemon ó erótico)**


End file.
